War of Fiction Chapter 40
Chapter 40-------------- ' ' In Springfield's town hall Don, Bonnie and Wiggum stood around Barney and Frank “You decided what you going to do” Bonnie asked Don Don yelled out in frustration before heading for the bathroom bonnie got up “I’ll get him don’t worry” Bonnie said Legs joined WIggum with guarding the guys “You think this shit will blow over” Legs asked wiggum “I hope” Wiggum replied Bonnie walked in on Don drowning his face in a running tap “It won’t help just doing that” Bonnie said “Fuck off I’m being weak I should of killed those two guys straight away and wiggum and quimby if they stood in my way” Don cursed “Nah you did the right thing not doing it these are good people we need to make this work we need to stay here grow old here” Bonnie said “I don’t want to follow some shitty rules this town is..” Don was cut off as in the background the noise began to pick up they left the bathroom to see Wiggum gone and Leg with his gun out Wiggum bursted into Quimby’s office to see Charlie and Mindy with gun’s locked on to Quimby They darted around towards wiggum “Wow calm down” Wiggum yelled at the group “walk away Wiggum if you want to see your family again” Charlie yelled “You need to calm the fuck down right now charlie what you trying to do here” Wiggum “We want quimby to sign the office over to Mr. burns and he can live” Mindy explained “Look he ain’t doing it you’d have to kill everyone in this fucking building to make him” Wiggum said ' ' In the other part of the town hall Don, Legs, Bonnie and the prisoners all stood waiting for something either a gunshot or an all clear from wiggum until the door to the room began to open. Don raised his gun and so did Legs when the door slowly opened and the Rich Texan and Artie Ziff stood with guns armed “Put them hooters down” The texan shouted “Fuck off put yours down you racist shits” Don yelled at the man “You ain’t gonna make me you going surrender to my burnsie” He stated “You doing this money for shares you fucking leech” Legs said “Hey man all I want is power and money it’s all fictions really want” He yelled the arogance of the man enraged Don he couldn’t understand why scum like the Rich Texan had to care so much about something that really didn’t matter Don swayed his gun slightly towards the texan’s head firing a shot in going right through his forehead killing him he fell backwards lifeless. Arite shot behind the doorframe out of view in cover. Bonnie grabbed a gun taking cover behind a table, Don joined her Legs stayed in the middle of the room his eyes fixed on the door waiting for Artie to pop through. Don fired towards the wall he was taking cover hoping the bullets would go through. Arite began to blind fire keep his hands out of view. Legs jumped to the side missing the bullets. Don went behind the table “You got any more ammo” He asked Bonnie she took out some from her bag meanwhile Legs stood firing towards the gun he beagn to back up when a pair handcuffs attached to both of barney’s hands went around his neck Barney pulled him to the floor and began to strangle him before twisting his neck snapping it and killing him Barney grabbed Leg’s pistol. neither Don or Bonnie noticed as they were behind the table the whole time. Don stood up to shoot when Barney fired a bullet into his side he fell down in pain yelling out. Bonnie watched in fear as he fell down bleeding she shot up firing at barney he ducked she went down to reload as she was doing so. Frank grabbed a lamp smashing the window to the room to escape outside “Come on no point letting these fucks kill us” He screamed as Barney followed Don held his side as he slowly began to lose blood “Fucking shit way to go out” he cursed “You not fucking dying can’t have another attractive man dying by my side there’s a kit in the bathroom we can use to treat it give me a sec” Bonnie said As took aim concentrating as Arties gun popped around the doorframe she aimed very precisely to just about hit his finger taking the top off he dropped the gun in and Bonnie took the opportunity to pick up Don and run to the bathroom she closed the door behind them locking in and she put Don on the floor as she heaved a cabinet barricading the door ' ' Meanwhile in the simpsons house marge was talking and having dinner with her mother Jacqueline Bouvier in the house was Maggie, lisa, bart and their trusty dog Santa’s Little helper also Grandpa lay upstairs resting and Todd flander’s boy was in bart’s room as he was now in marge’s care “So mom what’s happening with Patty’s birthday” Marge asked “It’s always hard because of Selma’s kidnap from the disney’s I don’t think she wants a fuss” “Yeah but we need to celebrate somehow” Marge commented “Yeah well I invited my new partner around you said you wanted to meet the man Iv’e been seeing these past months so I am” Marge’s mother stated Marge’s mother had been dating somone behind marge’s back for a while and marge had been very annoyed with her because of it lately “Good it’s good to meet him is he a springfielder or a non springfielder” Marge asked “He’s a native however I did like the look of that Don fella” she informed A little while later the daughter and mother had been speaking for a long time the doorbell rang Jacqueline got up to the door marge waited she watched as her mother came back into the room and marge was horrified as she saw Mr. burns and smithers following her “Mother what in god’s name you can’t be dating him” Marge yelled “Why not it’s my choice” She said in response “Look marge I told you I need you as my second in command I wanted us to a family we need to work together so if I marry your mother the town will respect me a lot more seeing as I will be related to you” Burns explained “I told you I don’t want to be second in command you're a racist and a murderer you deserve to die to what you had done to rodd and bruce” She said “Oh hush women the cops did that I mean I let them but it’s a small sacrifice to cause panic so we an gain power it belongs to your family marge to homer let us take it” Burns said A small duck carrying a small barrel a stored power the duck called stewart “Look a what the duck’s carrying this is the power for the town we take office we can start regulating all the non springfielders into it once we run out we hunt for more it’s easy” burn’s spoke`”Get out of my house” Marge demanded “Very well but you’ll regret this” Burns promised Mr. Burns, Stewart the duck and smithers all left the house “What was that I love him honey” Jacqueline said confused why her daughter attacked her lover “Look mom” Marge began to explain “He’s an evil man he wants to…” marge stopped as A bullet came through the window hitting her mother in the neck Burn’s stood on the lawn of the simpson’s house with the rifle in his hands “Mom” Marge cried out as she reached down to her mother so much blood on the floor she held the back of her head but too much blood had already drained and she was gone. Marge crawled along the floor to maggie’s crib grabbing her out, Lisa and Bart rushed in the room to see their grandma dead they screamed in horror “Get down” Marge yelled as a bullet came flying past the two missing them Marge lay in the living room afraid for her and her children’s lives